A sewing machine has a presser foot for pressing a cloth to be sewed. There are many types of presser foot and popular sewing machines are constructed to be able to change the presser foot for usage.
When changing the presser foot, it is important for a user to recognize the type of the presser foot adapted. When a wrong presser foot for the user's intention is adapted, the stitching with such wrong presser foot cannot be done well and sometimes the presser foot will be damaged.
An idea has been proposed to recognize the type of the presser foot adapted as described in a literature indicated below.